Fiona Fox
Fiona Fox is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series by Archie comics. She “debuted” in issue #28 of the comic, although that “Fiona” was revealed to be a robot duplicate. The true Fiona made her first appearance in Knuckles the Echidna #26. As her surname suggests, Fiona is a female, anthropomorphic, fox. She has crimson fur with a creamy yellow muzzle and tailtip. Fiona's attire has varied throughout the series. Her original outfit consisted only of boots and a belt, with a yellow bow in her hair . As a Freedom Fighter, Fiona usually wore a skintight yellow and white bodysuit. Currently, Fiona dresses in black leather, and her hair now features a fanned style. Detailed History Child Prisoner to Treasure Hunter Roughly ten years before present events in the continuity, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty the Armadillo and Fiona Fox were all taken prisoner by Dr. Robotnik and taken to a special slave labor prison where Robotnik kept prisoners organic (unlike most of his defeated enemies, who he roboticized) in order to perform experiments on them. Robotnik developed a device which could make high quality robot copies of living beings, indistinguishable from the real thing (whereas his normal minions, including roboticized enemies, were clearly robotic and thus useless for subterfuge) known as Auto-Automatons. Fiona was selected to be the first test subject for this device, and was actually strapped to a table while the machine made a copy of her when Ray, Sonic, and Mighty attempted a prison break. Ray interfered with the crystal powering the machine in an attempt to rescue Fiona, only to become frozen out of time, stuck to the crystal. Sonic and Mighty barely managed to escape, but Ray and Fiona were left behind. Still trapped in Robotnik's prison, Fiona grew to loathe Sonic, feeling that he had selfishly abandoned her and Ray in order to escape himself. Two years later she was finally rescued from the prison by the bounty hunter Nic the Weasel, sister of Nack the Weasel. Nic and Fiona formed a successful partnership, working as bounty hunters for hire. They apparently interacted with fellow mercenaries Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polarbear during this time. Fiona also developed a rivalry with Rouge the Bat, who defeated her team in an underground tournament. Years after Fiona and Nic had formed their partnership, they enlisted Mighty to try and save Ray from his frozen state at the prison. Although Fiona showed some mild dislike to Mighty, most of her anger at being left behind was directed at Sonic, and she required Mighty's incredible strength to open the vault-like door Ray was behind. Using a ray gun that Nic had brought, Ray was restored back to normal, and joined Mighty as a member of the Chaotix. Fiona left her two old friends, preferring to continue life as a treasure hunter and then later, a mercenary with Nic. From Mercenary to freedom fighter Some time later, the vicious alien species known as the Xorda returned to Mobius. The Xorda, it was explained, had come to Mobius once before, when the planet was still called Earth. After the inhabitants of the planet had caught and dissected one of the Xorda, the Xorda retaliated by dropping a “gene bomb” intended to destroy all life on the planet. The weapon failed, instead mutating the humans of the planet - human DNA was incorporated into animals, changing their genetic codes and thus producing the first Mobians. The Xorda attempted to destroy the planet again, this time with a doomsday weapon called the Quantum Dial. Forces from all over the planet united in combat against the Xorda, and Fiona and Nic were among them. Fiona was present when Sonic apparently perished disabling the weapon, forcing her to finally realize Sonic's true valiant nature. Sonic, however, did not die, but was instead flung to a galaxy far far away from Mobius. Although his journey home felt like a short time for him, an entire year passed back on Mobius. During this time, Fiona and Nic parted ways, with Fiona joining the Freedom Fighters. She became a valued member, aiding them in battle against the likes of Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, and the Destructix. When Robotnik hired Bean and Bark to attack Sonic on his birthday, Fiona used her knowledge of the two mercenaries' weaknesses to defeat them. However she shortly thereafter allowed them to escape when an attack by Robotnik distracted the other Freedom Fighters - when the two asked if she wished to join them she declined, visibly shaken but stating that she was “a Freedom Fighter now”. Fiona and Tails were later held captive by Sleuth Dogg and Scourge the Hedgehog as 'collateral' to force Sonic to return a Warp Ring taken from the duo's master, the Echidna scientist Dr. Finitevus. While Scourge engaged Sonic in battle, Fiona called Sleuth a traitor to the kingdom, which he responded to with insinuations of Fiona being treacherous herself. Scourge also stated during his battle with Sonic that he had wanted to see her, referring to her as his girlfriend and saying that he loved how she played it like she and Sonic were for real. Before departing via Warp Ring, Scourge indicated that during his time impersonating Sonic, he had made a move on her (though it wasn't shown). After they had left Fiona told Sonic frantically that anything Scourge had said was a lie, thus creating a moment of doubt, shown in Sonic's and Tails' expression, but was quickly dismissed. From freedom fighter to villian It was later revealed that Fiona was pretending the whole time to be in love with Sonic, and was in fact in love with Scourge. Back when Scourge had been passing himself off as Sonic, Fiona had fallen for him. When she realised he was a fake, however, she tried to find the same attraction in the real Sonic - but she secretly preferred Scourge due to his darker attitude and thus starting skipping off on her duties to hang out with him. After she was smoked out by Amy Rose and Tails, Sonic confronted Fiona about where she has been disappearing to. In the course of the conversation Scourge showed up and told Sonic that Fiona had been in love with him the whole time. Fiona proceeded to slap Tails clear across the path and later kicked Sonic after he had knocked Scourge to the ground. After this, Scourge and Fiona entered a Warp Ring, presumably to join up with Dr. Finitevus and the Destructix on Angel Island. Perhaps as a result of this, neither joined Fiona's old teammates-excluding Nic-Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, and Nack in being lured into a sting operation that resulted in their capture. Fiona reappeared not too long afterwards, sporting a new look and taking up a role as one of Dr. Finitevus' agents. Together with Scourge, she came bearing bad news: not only had the Dingo Regime decided to attack Echidnaopolis, but the warring factions of the Dark Legion under Lien-Da and Remington had put aside their conflict to stop Finitevus' plans to resurrect Enerjak, the arch-nemesis of Knuckles the Echidna. While Finitevus left to complete his work, Scourge sat down to relax while Fiona bristled at the situation, clearly disliking the albino Echidna as much as Rouge had in her brief time in the doctor's service. She didn't have long to complain, however, before the new Enerjak made his awe-inspiring debut right in front of her and Scourge. Fiona played a part in the recreation of this awesome figure, as she and Scourge had worked with the other Destructix to knock out Knuckles the Echidna when he returned to Angel Island, and delivered him to Dr. Finitevus whose plans finally came together to make a new Enerjak out of the original's greatest foe. While Enerjak started his campaign against the elements of Mobius he had decided to eliminate, Fiona and the other Destructix were sent by Dr. Finitevus to guard a weapon that had been built by the Brotherhood of Guardians as a precaution against Enerjak's return. She and her allies would soon be forced to defend it from Knuckles' father Locke, Sonic, and Julie-Su. Though the battle was intense-not to mention an opportunity for Fiona to point out that Sonic and his allies had often beaten their foes either because of superior numbers or because their enemies had been ordered to lose-it ended quite abruptly when Sonic destroyed the weapon and the Destructix left, not sure of what to do next. The battle between Super Sonic and Enerjak decided for them, and Fiona left Mobius in Scourge's company as the green Hedgehog set out to find his true self, while the Destructix fled through a different Warp Ring. Personality Fiona is a determined fighter, eager to oppose evil since her capture at the hands of Robotnik. Somewhat prideful, she tends to hold grudges, such as against Rouge the Bat, who defeated her and the other members of Nic's game in an illegal fighting tournament, and towards Sonic and Mighty the Armadillo for failing to save her when she was captured by Robotnik as a child. She has a history of mild illegal activity, including robbery. She is also extremely clever, and has an acute memory. However, she is clearly reluctant to talk about her past. It was later revealed that she chooses to follow a darker path in life (likely due to her past) and develops a relationship with Scourge, preferring the “evil” version of Sonic to the virtuous real deal. Love Life When the real Fiona joined the Freedom Fighters, Tails began to fall for her, since he still has feelings for the Fiona robot he had met, and he developed a crush on Fiona. When Tails figured out that Fiona was a robot (but of course this was just a robot.) he “dumped” her. Later in the comic series when he see's Sonic and Fiona together, he says that when Fiona “turned up”, he still was in love with her. This problem came to a head when Tails saw Fiona and Sonic apparently embracing, leaving Tails feeling betrayed and even more confused. Fiona tried to explain to Tails that the robot he had fallen in love with had been based on her when she was much younger. Although she did like Tails as a friend, she was sixteen whereas he was only eleven, and she did not share his romantic attachment. Tails' resulting anger was later revealed to be unfounded, as Fiona had never cared for Sonic either. Her feelings were for Scourge the Hedgehog. She apparently established a relationship with during his impersonation of Sonic. Upon learning the truth of his identity, she tried to find the same feelings for the real Sonic, but the differences between the two were too great and Fiona remained in love with Scourge. For his part, Scourge was attracted to Fiona because unlike the women he had formed relationships with in his own dimension, who were villainous from the start, she chose to follow the path of a criminal despite being inherently good. As a further blow to Tails, Fiona insulted him openly and slapped him across the face upon her departure. Even after the slap, Tails seem to still have feelings for Fiona. Reference Fiona Fox- Wikipedia, 05/06/08